China's Prank
by SeiPrince
Summary: China gets bored in a meeting one day, and he soon develops somewhat of a sinister way to quell his boredom.


Hello! Yao Wang is my favorite character of all time, and I just couldn't resist making a story about him. Enjoy! It's just a little one shot of China being bored in a world meeting. Also, I'll only be using canon human names that I know are 100% canon. That's why sometimes I'll switch from country names to human names and visa versa. If I miss someone's canon name please tell me.

* * *

><p>"So, what are our plans for trading some more awesome items with each other guys?"<p>

Sitting at another world meeting, Yao Wang barely registered what Alfred said because he wasn't really paying attention. He decided to stop trying to pay attention because the world meetings always end the same way: utter chaos. There are some rare exceptions where they actually do get something done, like when something devastating happens in someone's country, but unless if that happens then it's basically just recess for a bunch of adult nations.

Sighing and stretching, Yao was quickly becoming very, very bored. It doesn't normally happen for him, since he had over 4,000 years to practice his patience and all, but for some reason today he just felt so restless. He wants to do something, or at least have something happen to entertain him. He was so bored!

Looking around it seems that he was the only one who seemed to have a problem. Everyone else was happily chatting to each other about random nonsense that seemed to be the norm for world meetings.

Alfred was arguing with Arthur over something, of course. Yao wondered if Arthur purposely raised that boy to be as stubborn as he is, but he didn't really care.

Taiwan was braiding the hair of a quiet protesting Vietnam. Secretly Yao liked it when Vietnam's hair was made into different styles. She looked gorgeous in every one, not that Yao would ever tell her that, obviously.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Yao spotted something that could make his whole boredom dilemma disappear.

It was a rat.

It wasn't a small little grey mouse, oh no. It was a big, black rat. It was bigger than Yao's palm stretched out, and he didn't even need to hold it to know that for a fact. The rat ran into the room, but quickly ran out without being detected, much to Yao's surprise.

Standing up, Yao muttered a quick "I have to use the restroom" to Kiku, and went out of the room.

Looking at the ground, he tried looking for the rat, but it was obvious that it would be a hard task because the carpet almost matched the rat's fur color.

Knowing that, Yao decided to get on his hands and knees to look for it, but after about 5 minutes he had to stop. Crawling on the ground is a lot easier for babies, and not so much for 4,000 year old men.

Giving up, Yao began to stand up, but then he saw the rat again. It was in front of the men's bathroom door that was down the hall, and it seemed to be chewing on a random piece of wire that seemed to have been there for at least a month or so.

Quickly standing up, Yao dashed after the rat before it could get away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's aniki?"<p>

Kiku looked up to see Im Yong Soo staring at him. Looking up at the clock instead, Kiku realized that something might be wrong.

"I don't know, Yao has been in the bathroom for at least 10 minutes now."

Im Yong Soo shrugged and sat down next to Kiku. Kicking his legs up on the meeting table he said "It's probably nothing. Yao is _really _old, his bladder must have gotten the best of him or something."

Kiku was debating on whether or not to respond to that blunt claim when all of a sudden he hears a loud shriek from across the room.

The room instantly went silent, and turning his head he saw Gilbert standing on the table and pointing at the ground.

"IT CRAWLED OVER MY FOOT OH MY GOD SOMEONE KILL IT!"

Not surprisingly, murmurs started rising up in the room.

"What crawled over his foot?"

"He's probably over reacting."

"Is he sure that it wasn't someone else's foot?"

Still standing on the table, Gilbert turned to everyone and said "IT WAS A RAT. A RAT CRAWLED OVER MY FOOT."

Instinctively, a few nations gasped and lifted their feet up off the ground and hugged their knees to their chest.

Ludwig stood near his brother and calmly said "Alright everybody, there is no rat in here. Brother probably thou-"

"THERE IT IS!"

Before Ludwig could finish his sentence, Denmark suddenly shouted and jumped onto his chair while pointing at the ground the same way that Gilbert had been doing earlier.

"RIGHT THERE, IT'S NEAR IVAN'S FOOT".

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Everyone was on their guard, and when Denmark declared that the rat was near Ivan's foot, of course they all turned to look at it at the same time. And, of course, they all saw the rat at the same time.

Almost everyone screamed, and they all decided to go and run out of the room at the same time.

There were people tripping over each other, someone had the bright idea to pull a whistle out of nowhere and started blowing on it really loud, and two people, who looked suspiciously like Gilbert and Alfred, linked arms and formed some sort of human shield in order to get through the crowd.

Admittedly, Kiku also jumped up and bolted to the door in a hurry. Fortunately for him, he has a small body and therefore he easily squeezed through the mob of countries.

As soon as he got outside the room, he could hear laughter to the left of him.

Yao Wang was there on the ground, clutching his stomach and crying from laughter.

Nobody else noticed him though, since their minds were completely focused on getting away from the rat.

That's when Kiku decided to work on getting revenge on behalf of all those nations, and that poor scared rat that must have been so confused in there.

* * *

><p>I don't know why I thought of this, it was supposed to be an angsty story haha. Maybe next time.<p> 


End file.
